Dark and Petunia: A pokemon love story
by darkkirby7
Summary: It's about 2 Pokemon friends that both secretly love each other.


Petunia & Dark: A Pokémon Love Story

I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR NINTENDO EVERYONE.

Background/Info needed to know: Hi guys. This will be my first attempt at a Pokémon fan story, so tell me if it sucks ass or not. This story takes in the beautiful Sinnoh region btw. Basically, Dark the Eevee is a responsible yet shy and timid well, eevee (who becomes an umbreon later btw) and Petunia the Pikachu is a cute, yet hardy and shy gal who secretly like "likes" Dark even though is mostly clueless of this. Let's see how it all turns out shall we? ;3

Note: This is Dark's A.K.A My P.O.V

I feel something poking at my nose which wakes me up, but I don't open my eyes. "What the heck is touching my nose…?" I think to myself. "Hey, wake up Dark," I heard. It was my best friend, Petunia the Pikachu. I open my eyes as wide as an Espurr's and look around. "Uh… you okay, Dark?" Petunia asks, while blushing. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…" I answer, still kind of tired. "Clean your face; you have drool all around it..." Petunia muttered with a slight giggle. "Huh? Oh sure…" I stutter as I stumble from under the tree I slept under. Petunia and I start walking on the path to the Aquamarine River. "Dark, there's something I need to tell you." Petunia says, nervously. I see from the corner of my eye that she is blushing. "Uh…sure, what is it?" I ask with a smile on my face. "Oh, never mind." She says with a down look on her face. "You sure you didn't want to say anything?" I jokingly ask. "Yeah, I'm sure." She says blushing even more. I shrug it off as one of the things she doesn't tell me.

Actually, there are a lot of things she doesn't tell me like why she always blushes around me or gets jealous when I talk to some of my other friends that are girls like Fiona the Buizel and Sandy the Sandshrew. But she was totally fine whenever I talked to some of my guy friends. Anyway, we get to the lake and I clean off my face. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Petunia was looking at up at the sky with a peculiar face. She was blushing again and had on a nervous smile as if she was thinking something. Noticing this, I splash some water on her face. "HEY!" she yells as she shakes the water off her yellow fur. She splashes me back with water and then both jump in the water for a quick swim. "Wow, the water is cold this morning, isn't it?" I say. Petunia doesn't respond back. I look over to see her teeth chattering. "To-To-too C-cold for M-my l-l-liking!" She responds as she jumps out of the lake. I proceed to get out of the lake along with her while she is drying off.

"Have you ever wondered what's inside that cave over there in the middle of the lake, Dark?" She asks me as we both look across at the cave. "Sometimes, but I know the only way I can ever know is if I became a Vaporeon, but I rather become an Umbreon." "I knew you were going to say that." Petunia says with a smirk. "Say what?" I say, oblivious to what she is talking about. "It's nothing." She says with an even bigger smirk. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, wanna go grab berries from the berry bush?" "Well, I guess so..." She replies with a slight bit of worry in her voice. "We'll be fine, Petunia. Humans are never up this early, I promise." I say while not being sure about what I just said. "If you say so, Dark." She replies with a more normal voice. Still unsure of what I just promised my best friend, we start walking over to the bush, I look over to Petunia to see that she is as probably as nervous as me of humans.

Humans do this thing they call capturing Pokémon in these things called pokeballs. Then, these humans whom I think they call themselves "Trainers" make you battle other people's Pokémon and stuff like that. The only thing me and Petunia have ever feared is being captured by these humans, so we usually hide in safe places that only Pokémon can reach. I hope there are no humans roaming about this early, I just hope not. When we finally arrive at the berry bush, me and Petunia pick off a few berries and begin eating them. But, I notice some tall grass rustling in the distance. I look closer to see it's a human boy who looks like he's searching for some wild Pokémon. I almost choke on a berry as a try to tell Petunia this. "Wait What!? Where!?" she says with a scared tone in her voice. I point with a paw to where the human is but the most unlucky thing happens.

The human turns around to see me and Petunia and he yells at the top of his lungs "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SUPER RARE POKEMON MUST CATCH NOW!" "Quick, let's get out of here!" I say to Petunia as we charge a quick attack. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY! GO, CARNIVINE!" Before I knew it, there was a Carnivine right in front of me and Petunia. "CARNIVINE, USE VINE WHIP TO WRAP UP THESE TWO POKEMON!" The Carnivine obeyed it's "trainer" and wrapped me and Petunia up. Struggling to escape, I whisper to Petunia "I'm going to bite it, then you thunder wave it, okay?" "O-okay." She responded nervously. I can tell she's terrified and would probably do anything I said. I look over to see that the trainer has pulled two Pokeballs out of his bag. "ALRIGHT, HERE GOES NOTHING, POKEBALLS, GO!"

With that, the trainer flung the objects towards me and Petunia. "NOW!" I shout to Petunia. I clamped down hard on the Carnivine which loosens us enough to get free and Petunia unleashes a thunder wave just to stop from further vine whip captures. "Quickly, let's run before he has a chance of recovery!" I say as we bolt off into a forest too dangerous for a human to enter. I didn't even look back to see what the trainer is doing. I only heard him slightly say "Damn, they got away…" When we get really, really deep in the forest we decide to rest upon the side of a tree. "You…you okay, Petunia…?" I say panting, in need for water. "No…" She says while pointing to her left foreleg. "I…I think I landed on it wrong or something…because it really hurts a lot."

I saw a slight bit of blood coming out of her hind leg. "We need to get to a Pokémon Center stat then!" I say, worried about my girl. "Can you even walk at all?!" "I'll try to-"She tries to stand up but fall on her face. "Petunia! Are you all right!?" I quickly rush over to her and put her on up on my back. She was kind of heavy (She eats a little too much at times) but I can walk with her on my back. "There should be a Pokémon Center up ahead…" Petunia says faintly. "All right, this way then." I try to say with more pride in my voice. I don't how long I walked but by time I was even close to a Pokémon Center, it was night. As we approached the Center, Petunia whispered in my ear "Dark…I know I could always count on you…thank you for always being there for me..." After she said that, I felt strange and noticed that I started to glow white. "Dark…you're evolving…" Petunia barely whispered this time.

My ears turned more roundish and yellow-gold rings appeared on them. I feel and see my eyes start to turn blood red. More light rings were scattered across my body. Before I knew it, I was an Umbreon. Petunia felt a bit lighter than before, but I still need to hurry inside the Pokémon center. The doors slid open and a small group of people were having a conversation. When the doors closed, they looked over at me and Petunia. The conversations suddenly stopped at this point. "Oh my, what do we have here?" A lady with pink hair and a hat with a Pokéball on it said as she looked over to the door. All of a sudden, my legs felt extremely weak, and I fell over. I felt Petunia fall off of me over to the floor beside me. I was started to pass out and I didn't know what would happen to Petunia while I was down.

3 hours later…

"Ouch…My paws feel like I've been walking on spikes…" I think to myself, starting to gain consciousness. 'Do-Do-Doo-Doo-Do!' I hear all of a sudden. "Whoa, I feel…100% all of a sudden!" I say relived of the stress and pain. I open my eyes wide as a jigglypuff's to see I'm in a hospital around some other injured Pokémon. A few of them were most likely some trainer's Pokémon, as they had a Pokéball next to their bed. There's also this female pikac-Oh wait, that's Petunia! I forgot all about her being injured! I jump high into the air off my hospital bed on to the floor to see if my friend was okay.

But I was stopped by a Chansey, who wouldn't let me pass by. "Hey now! Your mate is all right. She just needs some rest." "Mate!? What!?" I respond in shock. Luckily, Chansey was right; Petunia was still sound asleep. Good thing she didn't hear me say that. Anyway, Chansey then responds "She did seem odd at first. She was saying things like 'Make sure Dark is okay!' and 'Is Dark okay?' which lead me to assume that you're Dark and you're her mate." "Well, yes I am Dark. But we are not a couple, nurse." I respond. "Whatever you say, Dark," She says with a wink. This made me blush a bit.

"Is Petunia really my mate?" I think to myself. Petunia suddenly wakes up. "Oh no, did she hear what I said?" I think to myself. "What'd you just say, Dark?!" Petunia suddenly snaps. "Huh? It's nothing, really." I respond with a nervous smile. I look over at Petunia to see that she has a tear in her eye and a downed look. "What's wrong, Petunia?" I ask stupidly. Tears start running down her face like a waterfall. "Uh-oh, I did something wrong, didn't I?" I think to myself. Petunia suddenly jumped out of her hospital bed and started to limp away out of the hospital.

"Petunia! Wait!" I yell as I start running after her. When I was close enough to touch her, she quickly turned around and used thunder wave on me. "C-Come B-B-back…" I struggle to say. But she was too far for me to even see her. "L-luckily I H-have T-this Ch-cheri B-berry..." I say still jittery. I try hard to move closer and closer to the berry until I eventually become close enough to eat the berry. Finally able to move again after eating the berry I begin to think. "Hmm…Where would Petunia go to away from me…Oh? Yeah, she always goes there when I'm hanging around with my other friends."

I head off to the "specific place" Petunia always hangs around. "Man, this is a rather small cave…" I mutter. As I squeeze into the small hole to see if Petunia is around, I see Sandy. "Hey Dark…What did you do to her…" Sandy responds, likely talking about Petunia. "What? I didn't do anything to her…Well actually she overheard a conversation with a nurse about her and she got mad at me I guess. Where is she at anyway?" Sandy points over to a corner where the small electric mouse is crying a river. "Hey Petunia!" I yell to her. She looks back over to me as if she was enraged. I start to walk over to her but she quick attacks me, knocks me over and dashes out of the cave, leaving me in a cloud of dust. "Wait!" I yell again, but she was gone yet again. "Perfect…more exploring…" I sigh.

"She seems really mad at you, Dark," Sandy responds. "You don't say," I say in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I'll see you later Sandy." "Okay. Hope you patch up things with her. See ya!" Sandy responds with a giggle. With that, I continue on my search for my angered mouse friend. While searching, I end up in a forest not so far away from my own. "Where else would she hide…Oh yeah? That place…" I think to myself. "Hey bud! Something wrong with ya?" I hear coming from a bush nearby. "What...?" I ask the bush.

"Oh, you know just another Pokémon," The voice responds. "You don't say," I respond with a sarcastic tone. The rustling in bush reveals a charmander. "Oh. You're one of those starter Pokémon from…Konto?" I say, stupidly. "It's called Kanto you idiot," He responds to my stupidity. "Yeah whatever, what do you want anyway," I answer. "It just seemed like you were down and needed a bro. The name's Flame." "Oh, well I'm Dark. Have you seen a female Pikachu anywhere?" I respond. "What does she look like," He responds with a smirk. "Well, she's a bit chubby, and her ears have zig-zag patterns," I say, trying to be descriptive as possible. "Was this Pikachu crying?" He asks. "As a matter for a fact, yes; she was crying," I respond. "So…why is she crying?" He responds. "Well, it's actually a long story…"

5 Mins Later…

"…and that's what happened." I sigh. "So let me get this straight. You pissed her off by saying that she was not your mate, and now she's running all over the place away from you? I know what that means," He responds with a smirk again. "What do you mean by that," I ask like an idiot. "Hmm…how should I say this…she loves you," He responds. I gasp and blush at the same time. "What!?" I yell. "Yep, that's what that means. You should probably go patch things up with her." "Yeah, I know…wait a minute..." I think to myself. "You can actually help me, Flame," I respond. "Okay…wait how." "Well, do you know SmokeScreen?" I say with a smirk.

"Well, yeah but why?" He responds. "I'll show you." I respond this time with an evil smile. "First, we find wherever Petunia is staying to avoid me. Then, on my cue, you use smoke screen to make it hard for her to see where see is going. I'll do the rest myself." "Ooooooh so that's how," Flame says. "Yep, it'll be perfect." I respond. "So…Petunia would also hide…at the middle of the lake!" I think to myself. "Let's go find her Flame," I tell him. "Okay, I'm ready," He responds. With that, I run off to the lake with Flame steadily keeping up with me. We arrive very quickly and as I stop running, I look at the lake.

"Wow, its way more beautiful at night…" I say as I gaze out at the lake. Just then, Fiona the Buizel splashed up out of the water. "Thanks for the compliment," she smirks "I wasn't talking about you!" I respond to her. "Sure you weren't. What are you two boys doing anyway?" She asks with a smile. "We're looking for Petunia, have you see her?" I ask. "Yeah, she asked me to carry over to the lake's cave." She responds. "Well, you think can carry us over to it?" I ask. "Say what!? Hell no! Of course I can carry a Pikachu over, but an Umbreon AND a Charmander, no way!" She yells. "Fine, but can you carry the Charmander, the water will kill him if his tail touches it, I think..." I respond. "I guess so, but you got to swim your own fat ass over to the cave," She sighs. "...Fat?" I think to myself as I look at my stomach.

After Flame climbs upon Fiona's back, we start over voyage to the lake. As we are on our way, a stupid tentacool popped up out of nowhere. "Stupid jellyfish," I say as I Dark Pulse the creature. The damned water-type was down and out for the count. As usual, we quickly got to the entrance of the cave. "Thanks!" Flame says with appreciation. "You're very welcome," Fiona says with a smirk as she starts to float down under the water. "Hmm...The cave looks smaller than I thought it would be," I think to myself.

Flame and I sneak inside to see Petunia in the corner of the cave looking down. "Yes, this will be perfect," I think to myself "_Use SmokeScreen, Flame_," I whisper. "_Okay.__" _Flame whispers back. He proceeds to cover the entire cave in smoke. Petunia turns around and gasps as the cave is filled with thick black smoke. She tries to quick attack out of there, but I am too big for her to get past. The smoke starts to clear up as Petunia sees that I am the one blocking her way out the cave.

"What do you want," Petunia says angrily. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt feelings nor you," I apologize. "Can you forgive me?" "Of…of course I can…I'm your friend. The thing is…I like you," She says while blushing. "I like you too," I say with a smile. "No, I "_like_" like you," She responds, blushing more than before. "Wow, seems that Flame was right. But I like her too, so I guess I should kiss her" I think to myself once more. I slowly move up closer to her and she looks up at me. We both move in slightly closer to kiss. She blushes a lot more, to the point of where her face is almost the same color of her cheeks. I blush as well, with a smile. "Will be my mate?" I ask, blushing a bit more. "Yes, I will." She says lightly. We both smile at each other and hug. As we are hugging, Flame whispers "You did it."

After all that, we all leave the cave. I call for Fiona to give Flame a ride back and Petunia gets upon my back. Along the way, Petunia gave me a few playful shocks. The little shocks felt like tickling fingers...and it actually tickled a LOT. She made me laugh so hard that I stopped swimming a started going down underwater while laughing like a maniac. This time she really shocked me, which made me from stop laughing and realize what I was doing. I let my body float back up like drift wood, while Fiona and Flame look at the both of us as if we were crazy monsters fighting. A little later, we end up back at the edge of the lake.

"Congratulations and see you guys around!" Fiona says happily as we start to leave the lake. "Yeah, I'll see you around," Petunia responds back. With that, the Petunia, Flame and I continue through the forest and go back to my tree on the hill. "Well, I'll see you two lovebirds around," Flame says as he leaves. "See you around," I respond. Petunia and I go to lie under my tree and kiss once more. "I love you, Dark," Petunia whispers. "I love you too, Petunia," I whisper back. We sleep happily together that night.

THE END


End file.
